


Break The Fall

by Tiargo



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anger, Horrible Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse Healing, Trust Issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Selbst Jahre nachdem sie New York hinter sich gelassen haben, wacht Ash von Albträumen geplagt nachts auf. Immer wieder durchlebt er das was seine Peiniger ihm Jahre zuvor angetan haben. Und Ash beschließt dafür zu kämpfen, sich von ihrem Einfluss zu befreien. Denn solange Eiji an seiner Seite ist, scheint kein Hindernis unüberwindbar zu sein.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Break The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Oneshot ist u.a. inspiriert von dem Stream von Teal Swan und Dr. Laura Berman über "Sexuellen Missbrauch":
> 
> [Sexual Abuse Healing - Teal Swan & Laura Berman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0w0-kHknLDQ)

_***_

_I wanna be closer to you, let you under my skin_

_If I let you in_

_You gotta be careful with it, let me tell you again_

_***_

Ash schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf. Seine Haut schien an der Stelle zu verbrennen, an der Eijis warme Hand auf seinem Bauch lag und das Gefühl trug verschüttete Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche. Hände die ihn grob packten, festhielten, die genau diese empfindlichen Stellen berührt hatten, wieder und wieder, während er gezwungen gewesen war, es geschehen zu lassen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken sprang Ash aus dem Bett, während Wut und Ekel in seinem Inneren um die Vorherrschaft kämpften.

Er musste sich nicht an die Gesichter der Männer erinnern die ihn missbraucht hatten. Sein Körper erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihre Berührungen.

Langsam trat Ash ans Fenster und sah auf das nächtliche Tokyo unter ihm. Die tiefen Häuserschluchten erinnerten ihn an New York, an das Leben das er hinter sich zurückgelassen hatte.

Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, ließ er sich auf die Fensterbank fallen. Er spürte noch wie sein Herz panisch in seiner Brust hämmerte, während sein Atem sich langsam beruhigte.

Er war in Sicherheit.

Immer wieder wiederholte er diesen einen Gedanken, dachte ihn sooft, bis er ihn beinahe glaubte. Einige Sekunden saß Ash regungslos da, fühlte die Angst die immer schwächer durch seinen Körper pulsierte.

Und wieder spürte er den alten Zorn in sich auflodern. Auf Golzine, auf all die Männer die ihn zerstört hatten, verkrüppelt. Die auch Jahre nach ihrem Tod immer noch Macht über ihn besaßen. Dass die Hand eines Anderen auf seinem Bauch ausreichte, dass er Panik bekam und flüchten wollte. _Nein, nicht einfach nur die Hand eines Anderen. Eijis Hand._

Ash schloss die Augen, versuchte für einen Moment die Tränen zurückzudrängen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

Wenn er vor einem Menschen auf dieser Welt keine Angst haben musste, dann war das Eiji. Hatte der junge Japaner ihm nicht immer wieder bewiesen, dass er all seine Facetten ertrug? Sogar liebte? Die gebrochenen, ebenso wie das Monster? Und hatte er ihm nicht auch ganz neue Seiten an sich selbst gezeigt? Eine sanfte Seite von der er selbst nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass er sie besaß?

Ash wandte den Kopf, sah zu dem schlafenden Körper in ihrem Bett. Das Mondlicht malte tiefe Schatten und nur schemenhaft war die Silhouette des Jungen zu erahnen.

Traurig lehnte Ash seinen Kopf gegen die Wand, während sein Blick wieder aus dem Fenster, hinaus in die Nacht, glitt. Die Lichter schienen warm und einladend zu ihm herauf.

Wieder glitten seine Gedanken zurück, an einen Ort, von dem er dachte ihm schon lange entkommen zu sein. Doch sein altes Leben holte ihn immer wieder ein. Er musste die Narben auf seinem Körper nicht sehen, um daran erinnert zu werden. Seine Träume rissen ihn immer wieder zurück, ließen ihn die schlimmsten Stunden seines Lebens jede Nacht auf Neue durchleben.

Es gab kein Entkommen vor den Monstern die in der Dunkelheit auf ihn warteten. Ihn quälten, obwohl sie schon lange tot waren.

Unwillkürlich musste Ash an den Tag in der Bibliothek zurückdenken. Daran wie er Eijis Brief wieder und wieder gelesen hatte, während er gespürt hatte, wie das Blut warm aus der Wunde lief. Wie kalt ihm geworden war, kurz bevor er die Besinnung verloren hatte.

An dem Tag hatte er sich dafür entschieden zu gehen, Eiji die Möglichkeit zu geben, ein Leben ohne Gefahr zu ermöglichen. Der Junge den er liebte war in Sicherheit gewesen, das war alles was in diesem Moment gezählt hatte.

Doch er war nicht gestorben. Durch Zufall hatte jemand das Blut bemerkt und als sie es nicht geschafft hatten ihn zu wecken, hatte einer der Anwesenden den Notarzt geholt.

Er hatte nur knapp überlebt. Doch in Momenten wie diesen, in denen die Erinnerungen ihn wieder in ihre Tiefe hinabrissen, da wünschte Ash sich fast, er wäre an jenem Tag tatsächlich gestorben.

Ash wandte den Blick ab, suchte in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers nach den schwachen Konturen des schlafenden Jungen der sich entschieden hatte, an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Der zurück nach Amerika gekommen war, um die Zeit seiner Genesung und der darauffolgenden Haft bei ihm sein zu können. Und Ash hatte sich den Mund fusselig reden können, Eiji hatte nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, ohne ihn wieder zurück nach Japan zu fliegen. Doch die Tatsache, dass er in der Zeit bei Sing untergekommen war, hatte seine Sorgen, dass Eiji am Ende doch noch etwas passieren würde, wieder neu entfacht.

Doch sie hatten es geschafft New York hinter sich zu lassen. Zumindest hatte Ash das glauben wollen. Doch wenn er nachts panisch aufwachte, dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er seiner Vergangenheit wohl nie würde entfliehen können.

Vorsichtig stand Ash auf und ging langsam wieder zum Bett zurück. Er ließ sich neben Eiji fallen, lehnte sich schwer gegen das Kopfteil.

Liebevoll betrachtete er den schlafenden Jungen.

_Danke, dass du immer an meiner Seite bist._

Zärtlich streichelte Ash durch Eijis dunkle, zerwuschelte Haare.

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist.“, sagte er leise in die Dunkelheit, während sein Blick unverwandt auf den Jungen unter sich gerichtet war. Liebevoll betrachtete er die feine Nase und beobachtete wie sich die Schatten verschoben, als Eiji langsam die Augen öffnete und leicht den Kopf drehte um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Wohe...“

Doch Eijis Frage wurde von Ashs Lachen unterbrochen.

„Wir leben seit zwei Jahren zusammen, denkst du wirklich, ich würde es mittlerweile nicht bemerken?“

Mit einem leisen Grummeln kuschelte Eiji sich dichter an Ashs Beine. Gedankenverloren ließ der blonde Junge seine Hand immer wieder durch die dunklen Haare gleiten, spürte wie sich die weichen Strähnen unter seinen Fingern teilten.

„Du weißt, dass ich dir gewisse Dinge nicht geben kann. Vielleicht nur vorübergehend nicht oder vielleicht auch nie?“ Ashs Stimme war leise, seine Frage vorsichtig.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden ehe Eiji sich unter seinen Fingern regte, offenbar brauchte es ein wenig bis der Andere verstand worauf Ash hinaus wollte.

Abrupt setzte Eiji sich auf und nur knapp verfehlte seine Stirn dabei Ashs Nasenspitze.

„Du weißt, dass mir das egal ist.“

„Keinem Mann ist das egal.“, sagte Ash, während sein Blick sich in der tiefen Finsternis der Nacht verlor. Er spürte Eijis Blick auf sich, forschend, doch nicht stechend. Ohne Eiji anzusehen, sprach Ash leise weiter: „Ich wache panisch auf, weil mich nicht mal sonderlich intime Berührungen in die schlimmste Zeit in meinem Leben zurückversetzen. Was ist, wenn ich da nie drüber hinweg komme?“

„Was verstehst du an 'es ist mir egal' und 'ich liebe dich' nicht?“

Kurz erstarrte Ash, so unvorbereitet traf ihn Eijis Reaktion.

„Ich möchte dich nicht in einer Beziehung gefangen halten, die dir nicht ausreicht.“, antwortete Ash matt.

„Und deshalb versuchst du immer wieder mich von dir zu stoßen? Du solltest doch mittlerweile verstanden haben, dass das nicht funktioniert. Ich ich will dich den Rest meines Lebens an meiner Seite haben. Egal, ob wir Sex haben oder nicht.“

Eiji atmete tief durch, dann fügte er sanfter hinzu: „Und siehst du nicht wie viel sich bereits verändert hat? Wir schlafen in einem Bett, kuscheln, wir...“

Überrascht sah Ash Eiji an, als dieser mitten im Satz abbrach.

„Was wolltest du sagen?“, fragte er mit einem leichten Lächeln in der Stimme.

Ein wenig verlegen fuhr Eiji sich durch die Haare, dann ließ er ergeben die Hand sinken.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir uns jemals küssen würden. Und selbst das kannst du mittlerweile genießen. Du siehst immer nur den steinigen Weg der vor dir liegt, aber nie wie weit du schon gekommen bist.“

Mit dem Finger fuhr Ash vorsichtig über die Falten der Bettdecke, während er sich in seinen Gedanken verlor. Das Bild eines Schneeleoparden stieg vor seinen Augen auf. Ein stolzes Tier, dass den Berg immer weiter erklomm, nur um beim Aufstieg zu sterben. War der Tag in der Bibliothek seine eigene Bergspitze gewesen? Und war er nun auf dem Weg zurück ins Tal? Mit Eiji an seiner Seite?

Plötzlich spürte Ash unvermittelt Eijis Hand auf seiner.

Sein Herz fing wieder an schneller zu schlagen, noch nah war die Panik die ihn hatte aufschrecken lassen. Doch es war Eiji, sein Eiji. Niemals würde der junge Mann ihm etwas antun.

Ash atmete tief durch, dann sah er seinem Freund in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Ash. Und das was wir haben, ist wichtiger als Sex.“

Dankbar lächelte Ash den jungen Japaner an. Doch die Zweifel die ihn plagten, wollten trotz der Eindringlichkeit von Eijis Worten nicht verstummen. Vielleicht mochte es dem anderen Jungen jetzt noch so gehen. Doch wenn es zur Zeit noch kein Thema zwischen ihnen sein mochte, wie konnte sich soetwas in einigen Jahren verändern? Und stahl er Eiji nicht gerade jetzt Jahre in denen der andere Junge eine Welt entdecken konnte, die ihm selbst verwehrt zu sein schien?

„Hör bitte auf, entscheiden zu wollen, was gut für mich ist. Das letzte Mal, als du das getan hast, bist du beinahe gestorben.“

Ash hörte wie Eijis Stimme brach und nur die Erinnerungen daran schienen dem Jungen zuzusetzen.

Sanft zog Ash Eiji in seine Arme.

„Eiji, ich lebe. Ich bin hier.“

Er spürte wie der Junge sich an seinen Arm klammerte, als wollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen. Und erst in diesem Moment bekam Ash eine Ahnung davon, wie tief Eijis Angst ging, ihn zu verlieren. Wie sehr er den Jungen, den er so liebte, mit seiner Entscheidung verletzt hatte. Dabei hatte er ihn doch nur beschützen wollen. Vor der Welt in die er gehört hatte und vor seinen eigenen Dämonen.

Ash atmete den vertrauten Geruch ein, dann legte er seine Wange an Eijjis Haare. Er spürte das Schluchzen mehr als das er es hörte.

Einige Zeit saßen sie regungslos da. So nah und vertraut und doch jeder in seinen eigenen schmerzlichen Erinnerungen gefangen.

Nach einiger Zeit löste Eiji sich vorsichtig aus Ashs Umarmung und wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange.

„Warum verstehst du nicht, dass auch in mir etwas zerbrochen ist, als ich erfahren habe, dass du fast gestorben wärst? Hast du eine Ahnung wie es war, untätig in Japan zu sitzen, nicht bei dir sein zu können und immer Angst davor haben zu müssen, dass die nächste Nachricht nur meine schlimmsten Ängste bestätigt?“

Ash spürte wie sich sein Inneres bei Eijis Worten zusammen krampfte. Er hatte den Anderen nie verletzen wollen. Doch in dem Moment, als Lao ihm die Wunde zugefügt hatte, da schien das Leben das er sich mit Eiji erträumt hatte in tausend Scherben zersprungen zu sein. Es hatte geglaubt, loszulassen wäre das einzig richtige in diesem Moment gewesen.

„Ich… Es tut mir Leid.“

Krampfhaft versuchte Ash Eiji jetzt nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Er würde es nicht ertragen, den Schmerz den er verursacht hatte, darin zu sehen.

„Du hast aufgegeben.“, murmelte Eiji. „Du hast einfach aufgegeben und mich allein gelassen.“

Ash wollte widersprechen, ihm sagen, dass er das alles nur aus Liebe getan hatte. Dass er eine Gefahr für Eiji darstellte, es immer tun würde. Und dann war da noch der Grund den er eigentlich nicht mal sich selbst wirklich eingestehen wollte. Eiji hatte es verdient glücklich zu werden, ein unbekümmertes Leben führen zu können. Was hatte jemand der so kaputt war, wie er selbst, diesem Jungen schon zu bieten? Es war selbstsüchtig, immer wieder seine Nähe zu suchen. Doch er konnte ohne Eiji nicht mehr leben, also hatte er beschlossen ihn gehen zu lassen. Eiji hätte ohne ihn glücklich werden können. Doch der Gedanke daran, ein Leben ohne den anderen Jungen an seiner Seite, hatte Ash nicht ertragen.

Regungslos saß Ash da, spürte die Schuld die ihn niederdrückte. Eiji hatte Recht. Zu sterben war einfach, mit den schmerzlichen Erinnerungen zu leben das war schwierig. Niemand wusste das besser als er selbst. Und doch hatte er dem anderen genau das Leid zugefügt, vor dem er ihn hatte beschützen wollen.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Ash leise. Mehr brachte er nicht über die Lippen. Von all den Sünden die er begangen hatte, schien diese am schwersten zu wiegen.

Wortlos starrten sie in die Dunkelheit und die Stille breitete sich immer weiter zwischen ihnen aus. Das drückende Schweigen lastete schwer auf Ash und das erste Mal hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre auch Eiji weit weg und er schaffte es nicht eine Verbindung herzustellen.

„Warum machst du Sex gerade jetzt wieder zum Thema?“, fragte Eiji plötzlich in die anhaltende Stille. Und Ash war dankbar, dass der Andere das Schweigen brach.

„Weil es sich anfühlt als hätten sie gewonnen. Und ich will nicht, dass sie mich mein Leben lang beherrschen.“ Seine Stimme hörte sich so weit weg an, als wäre es nicht sein Körper der die Worte aussprach.

Eiji griff nach Ashs Hand. Und Ash spürte wie gut es tat, dass der Andere einfach nur da war, seinen Schmerz teilte.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen.“, murmelte Eiji leise und die Hilflosigkeit in seiner Stimme zerriss etwas in Ash.

„Zieh dein Shirt aus.“, sagte er bestimmt.

Er konnte sehen, wie Eijis Augen sich kurz weiteten, wie Schock und Unglaube sich auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes spiegelten.

„Ash, hältst du das wirklich für den richtigen Weg? Du musst nicht...“

„Doch, ich muss.“ Ashs Stimme glich einem Knurren. „Ich ertrage es nicht, dass sie mich immer noch gefangen halten, Nacht für Nacht.“

In der Dunkelheit sah Ash wie Eiji leicht nickte. Er warf Ash noch einen fragenden Blick zu, ehe er langsam das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.

Abwartend sah Eiji Ash an, während der Blick des blonden Jungen über den Körper des Anderen glitt. Ihn betrachtete, distanziert wie ein Kunstwerk, gemischt mit einer gewissen Ehrfurcht.

„Ist es wirklich das was du willst?“, wollte Eiji vorsichtig wissen.

Ash nickte, doch so sicher wie er sich gab, fühlte er sich nicht.

Eiji grif nach Ashs Hand und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen darüber. Dann legte er sie behutsam auf seine Brust. Vorsichtig erkundete der blonde Junge die Haut unter seinen Fingern. Glitt über die sanften Rundungen und fühlte die vertraute Wärme. Zweifelnd sah er in Eijis dunkle Augen, während er mit seiner Hand über dessen Seite strich.

„Es ist ok. Du hast die Kontrolle und wir können jederzeit aufhören.“, flüsterte Eiji.

„Nein.“, erwiderte Ash bestimmt. Golzines Gesicht tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, Marvin, gefolgt von vielen weiteren Männern. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht klein bei geben!

Vorsichtig legte Ash seine Lippen auf Eijis. Der Kuss war sanft, gefühlvoll und so ganz anders, als er es aus seiner Vergangenheit gewohnt war. Von der mehr oder wenigen subtilen Gewalt fehlte jede Spur.

Ash spürte wie er sich entspannte, es genoss Eiji so nahe zu sein. Unwillkürlich fuhr seine Hand an Eijis Kinn, krallte sich fast schon verzweifelt in dessen Haut.

Er mochte Eiji vielleicht einige Male unmittelbar das Leben gerettet habe, aber dem jungen Japaner verdankte er, dass er wirklich spürte, was es hieß am leben zu sein.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, drückte Ash Eiji in die Laken, während er einfach das Gefühl genoss ihn zu küssen.

Doch als er die Hände des Anderen auf seinem Rücken spürte, fühlte wie Eiji ihn dichter an sich heran zog, konnte Ash ein Gefühl der Beklemmung nicht ganz abschütteln.

„Deine Hände.“, flüsterte Ash, mehr brachte er nicht über die Lippen.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu Eiji durchgedrungen war. Doch schon im nächsten Moment fühlte er wie der Druck nachließ, als der Griff von Eijis Fingern sich löste. Und Ash hatte das Gefühl wieder atmen zu können.

„Es tut mir Leid.“ Eijis Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.

Ash lächelte.

Noch nie zuvor hatte jemand seine Grenzen so bedingungslos akzeptiert. Und er war dankbar, dass er sich bei Eiji, das erste Mal in seinem Leben, sicher und aufgehoben fühlte. Doch die nagenden Zweifel im Hintergrund konnte er nicht vollständig zum schweigen bringen.

Ash beugte sich erneut über den anderen Jungen, küsste ihn liebevoll

Zögernd legte er eine Hand auf Eijis Bauch, fing vorsichtig an, die empfindlichen Stellen zu erkunden. Über die warme Haut zu streichen, während er den vertrauten Geruch einatmete, der ihm die Sicherheit gab, nicht stehen zu bleiben. Leicht spürte er die scharfe Kanten des Beckenknochens unter seinen Fingern, dann glitten sein Hand an der Seite hinauf, bis er die sanfte Wölbung der Rippen fühlte.

Ash spürte wie auch Eijis Hände anfingen sich zu bewegen. Leicht über seinen Rücken strichen.

Kurz öffnete er die Augen. Er musste sich einfach vergewissern, dass es sein Freund war den er küsste. Dass die Situation nicht so gefährlich war, wie die Berührungen im ersten Moment suggerierten.

Ash brauchte einen Augenblick um sich zu beruhigen und um sich wieder voll auf die Situation einlassen zu können.

Er schloss die Augen wieder, während er fast überrascht feststellte, dass er Eiji wirklich nah sein _wollte_. Mehr wollte, als ihn nur zu küssen.

Ash ließ seine Hand weiter über Eijis Brust streichen, während er die weichen Lippen seines Freundes küsste. Doch als er anfing die weiche Haut an Eijis Hals mit dem Mund zu erkunden, vergrub der Junge seine Finger in Ashs Rücken, krallte sich regelrecht hinein, während ihm ein heiseres Keuchen über die Lippen kam.

Ohne Vorwarnung stürzten all die verdrängten Erinnerungen und Gefühle auf Ash ein. All das was sich eben noch so weit weg angefühlt hatte, war mit einem Mal wieder so schmerzlich präsent, dass er das Gefühl hatte zerquetscht zu werden und keine Luft zu bekommen.

Ohne Vorwarnung riss er sich von Eiji los, taumelte rückwärts, bis er die Wand im Rücken spürte. Fest und statisch. Leblos. Und aus irgendeinem Grund gab ihm das Sicherheit.

Ash versuchte die Erinnerungen die von ihm Besitz ergriffen, wieder hinter den dünnen Vorhang zu schieben, zu vergessen was er erlebt hatte. Doch je stärker er versuchte sich ihnen zu entziehen, desto stärker schienen die sie auf ihn einzuprasseln.

Seine Brust schien sich zusammen zu schnüren, während die Panik ihn zu überrollen drohte.

Eiji war aufgesprungen und Ash sah das Entsetzen in seinen Augen. Sah, wie hilflos der Andere sich fühlte, weil er ihm helfen wollte und doch nicht konnte.

Ashs Blick war starr auf Eiji gerichtet. Reflexartig hatte sein Freund eine Hand ausgestreckt, doch er zog sie langsam zurück, wohl aus Angst, seine Berührung würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis Ash seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, spürte wie die Panik langsam nachließ, ihn freigab und wieder atmen ließ. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, während er langsam, vorsichtig, wieder auf das Bett zuging und sich darauf fallen ließ. Mit einigem Abstand tat Eiji es ihm gleich.

„Es tut mir Leid.“, murmelte der Japaner leise. Doch die Entschuldigung stachelte Ashs Wut an.

„Hör endlich auf, dich für Dinge zu entschuldigen, an denen du nicht Schuld bist.“

Seine Worte trafen Eiji. Der Junge zuckte unter ihnen zusammen, als sei er von einer Peitsche getroffen worden.

Verzweifelt griff Ash nach Eijis Hand.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich sollte dich nicht so anfahren.“

„Schon ok.“, murmelte Eiji.

„Nein, es ist nicht ok. Ich hatte Sex mit unzähligen Männern, aber der einzige Mann mit dem ich schlafen möchte, mit dem kann ich es nicht!“

Verzweifelt sah Ash Eiji in die Augen.

„Ich hasse sie für das was sie mir angetan haben. Dafür, dass sie selbst nach ihrem Tod immer noch Kontrolle über mich haben.“

Ash fühlte sich so hilflos und es gab niemandem an dem er seinen Schmerz für all das Unrecht das ihm widerfahren war, auslassen konnte. Dieses Mal konnte er sich nicht in die Wut flüchten, die ihn all das so viel leichter aushalten ließ.

Kurz wünschte er sich wieder in Amerika zu sein. Einfach seine Waffe nehmen zu können und solange Flaschen zu zerschießen, bis wenigstens der Großteil seiner Wut verraucht war. Doch er war nicht in Amerika, die Waffe die er versteckt hatte, war nicht legal. Also war er gezwungen, all die Erinnerungen und die Qualen einfach auszuhalten.

Ash ließ sich aufs Bett sinken, während eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung nach der anderen aus seinem Innersten empor stieg, ihn quälte, bis er wieder das Gefühl hatte, daran zerbrechen zu müssen.

Er spürte wie die Tränen über seine Wangen liefen und warme, feuchte Spuren hinterließen. Als er die Augen schloss, fühlte er wie Eiji seine Arme schützend um ihn legte, während er zuließ immer wieder aufs Neue an den scharfen Rändern seiner Erinnerungen zerrissen zu werden. Doch er musste es nicht alleine durchstehen. Die tröstliche Nähe seines Freundes schien den Abstieg in seine eigene Hölle erträglich zu machen.

Ash gab seinen Gefühlen die Erlaubnis ihn voll und ganz auszufüllen, Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. Er fühlte sich schutzlos, ausgeliefert, als er auch den letzten Rest Widerstand aufgab und tief in die Verzweiflung eintauchte, die schon so lange in seinem Inneren wohnte.

Er ließ es geschehen, dass er daran zugrunde gehen würde, denn das Leid fühlte sich an, als würde er niemals wieder einen Ausweg hinaus finden. So tief war der Abgrund in seinem Inneren der ihn dazu einlud, sich darin zu verlieren.

Eijis Nähe schien der einzige Anker zu sein, an den er sich verzweifelt klammerte. Lange lagen sie regungslos da, während all die Jahre des Missbrauchs aus Ash herausbrachen und seine Gefühle ihn wie ein tobendes Meer zu verschlingen schienen.

Doch überrascht stellte Ash fest, dass die Wogen irgendwann anfingen sich zu glätten. Dass eine Leichtigkeit von ihm Besitz ergriff und ihn klarer und leichter zurück ließ. Es war fast, als würde sich der aufgewühlte Sand legen und Sonnenstrahlen an Orte in seinem Inneren vordringen, die zuvor noch in Dunkelheit getaucht gewesen waren.

Einen Moment gab Ash sich der Ruhe hin die in ihm empor stieg.

Dann drehte er sich in Eijis Armen und sah seinem Freund in die Augen.

„Ich gebe nicht auf.“, flüsterte er. „Ich werde bis zum Schluss kämpfen um frei zu sein.“

Sanft lächelte Eiji ihn an.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte er leise.

Und auch an Ashs Mundwinkeln zupfte ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Danke, dass du auf mich wartest.“

„Immer.“

Ash schloss die Augen, während er sich dichter an Eiji kuschelte. Er fühlte die beruhigende Gegenwart seines Freundes, lauschte dem dumpfen Herzschlag. Dann schlief er ein.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Titel und Kapitelname: Break The Fall - Laura Welsh  
> Zitat: Love So Soft - Kelly Clarkson


End file.
